Series Hurricane Venus : Planet of Love
by Jeo-Lu1220212619
Summary: Jika persahabatan antara anggota OSIS kedatangan sebuah cinta segitiga, apa yang akan terjadi? Sehun, Krystal, Baekhyun. Not Yaoi but still romance...


**[Series]Hurricane Venus : Planet Of Love [Remake]**

Subtitle :

Author :

J HunHanWook

Cast :

~ Oh Sehun / Sehun [EXO]

~ Oh Ji Hun / Ji Hun [OC, Sehun's sister]

~Xi Luhan / Luhan [EXO]

~ Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun [EXO]

~ Jung Krystal / Krystal [f(x)]

~ Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol [EXO]

~ Wu Yi Fan / Kris [EXO]

~ Huang Zi Tao / Tao [EXO]

~ Zhang Yi Xing / Lay [EXO]

~ Kim Jongin / Kai [EXO]

~ Do Kyungsoo / D.O [EXO]

~ Kim Joon Myeon / Suho [EXO]

~ Kim Jong Dae / Chen [EXO]

~ Kim Min Seok / Xiumin [EXO]

~ Jang Mi Rae / Mi Ray [OC]

~ Lee Shin Li / Lily [OC]

~ Xing Jia Ling / Jia Ling [OC]

~ Sung Sae Mi / Shi Mi [OC]

~ Park Sunyoung / Luna [f(x)]

~ Song Qian / Victoria [f(x)]

And other cast at each chapter

Length :

Series (with different subtitle), chapter

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance, friendship, sad, AU

Disclaimer :

All the cast are their parent's, SMEnt's and God's, but this story and OC are mine, and Luhan is mine too

Note :

Umur mereka di sini aku random, jadi jangan kaget kalau ada yang lebih muda umur sebenarnya di panggil hyung atau noona oleh salah seorang tokoh.

Typo dimana – mana, cerita membosankan dan gak jelas.

Teaser :

Cerita ini menceritakan persahabatan antara anggota sebuah organisasi siswa di SM AIHS (SM Academy International High School), dan juga sebuah cinta segitiga yang hadir diantara mereka setelah kedatangan anggota baru...

Anyeonghaseo, lama tak jumpa. Akhirnya saya comeback dengan Hurricane Venus : Planet of Love yang saya remake alias saya buat ulang. Kenapa saya remake? Ya karena yang dulu itu kayaknya agak aneh gitu, dan tiba – tiba bohlam ide saya mati. Oh ya, dulu Hurricane venus : Planet of Love ini pernah aku post di Blogger, tapi aku hapus dan aku remake. Hurricane Venus ini akan di series, rencana saya seriesnya adalah :

Hurricane Venus : Planet of Love (yang ini)Hurricane Venus : Planet of MisteryHurricane Venus : Let Out The Beast

Dan masih ada yang lain, tinggal menunggu ide saya yang keluar J. Untuk castnya, yang sudah saya cantumkan diatas itu adalah cast tetap, so untuk cast lain yang keluar di tiap chapter mungkin nggak akan aku ikutkan ke series yang lain. Oke dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung saja...ENJOY

**Chapter 1**

Author pov's

"Ayo, oppa..!"

"Semangat, oppa...!"

"Oppa, saranghae!"

Terdengar banyak sekali teriakan di lapangan basket SM Academy International High School. Ternyata siswi – siswi sedang menyemangati kelima pemain basket, yang juga menjadi "Artis" sekolah. Kris, Tao, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol, adalah nama mereka.

"Yey, oppa menang!"

"Oppa daebakk!"

"Oppa, saranghae..!"

Banyak sekali teriakan – teriakan yang menggema ketika mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka, yaitu tim basket dari SMA Gwang Su, dan ini merupakan final pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Sudah 12 kali SM Academy IHS memenangkan kompetisi basket bergengsi, berkat 5 namja ini.

Setelah menerima medali dan piala, mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke camp, yaitu ruang OSIS karena notabene mereka adalah anggota pengurus OSIS. Tak lupa dengan teriakan yeoja – yeoja yang tergila – gila dengan mereka ketika mereka pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Gila! Telingaku rasanya mau pecah...", keluh Kai saat meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Hahaha, kau bilang dulu ingin jadi populer, sekarang sudah populer mengeluh, dasar.", jawab Kris sambil menoyor kepala Kai. Lalu diikuti tawa oleh Tao, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Ketika sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "STUDENT BODY'S ROOM", semua mata menuju pada mereka.

"Ya ampun! Sana – sana mandi dulu. Omo, keringat kalian...Sana – sana..!", usir Victoria, Ketua OSIS II.

"Yaa, Victoria – ssi, kau ini. Kamar mandi OSIS kan ada di dalam sini, kenapa kau mengusir kami?", protes Kris pada Victoria. Kris merupakan Ketua OSIS utama.

"Aish, terserah saja. Tapi lihat. Lantainya jadi banyak keringat. Kalian ini kebiasaan habis main basket gak mau mengelap keringat..", ujar Victoria lalu mengambil pel.

"Dasar..", gumam Kris lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di belakang Student Body's Room lalu diikuti oleh Luhan, Tao, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Yak, hyung. yeoja cerewet seperti itu masih saja kau menyukainya. Otakmu tidak beres.", ujar Luhan pada Kris setelah sampai di kamar mandi. Kai yang sedari tadi tidak ikut andil dalam ribut - ribut akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi duluan.

"Kalau kau otak dan hatimu yang tidak beres. Masa sampai sekarang kau belum pernah menyukai atau bahkan jatuh cinta dengan yeoja, sungguh tidak kuduga...", balas Kris pada Luhan. Luhan yang merasa terpojok pun mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kalian ini selalu saja ribut. Dan itu – itu saja yang diributkan.", ujar Tao.

"Yak, Kai. Kau cepat sekali mandimu?", seru Chanyeol pada Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. (Bayangkan itu sebuah ruangan dengan banyak tempat cuci tangan dan hanya ada 2 buah kamar mandi, yaitu kamar mandi yeoja dan satunya untuk namja.)

"Karena kalian ribut terus makanya nggak sadar waktu.", ujar Kai sambil melengos keluar.

"Aku saja duluan. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Han sonsaengnim.", ujar Luhan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sialan tuh bocah.", ujar Kris lalu tertawa.

Student Body's Room

"Aku bisa gila gara – gara Kris. Seenaknya saja. Kalau semua anak seenaknya saja seperti dia, pasti ruangan ini baunya, astaga...", keluh Victoria saat mengepel lantai.

"Sudahlah, eon. Biarkan saja. Toh yang mengepel bukan cuma kita, tapi mereka juga. Suruh saja mereka mengepel lain kali.", ujar Lily pada Victoria.

"Ne. Awas saja, akan kubalas mereka nanti. Setiap hari aku yang disuruh mengepel.", keluh Victoria lagi.

"Yak, kau juga salah. Kenapa kau dengan sukarela mau mengepel setiap Kris hyung masuk sehabis main basket?", protes Chen pada Victoria.

"Ah, sudahlah.", jawab Victoria mengembalikan pel lalu duduk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Di kamar mandi berisik, di sini juga berisik. Hah, kapan kita semua bisa akur kalau caranya begini? Makanya saja setiap ada kegiatan kerja kita tidak maksimal. Masih beruntung Jaejoong hyung percaya dengan kerja kita. Kalau tidak, kita nggak akan pernah jadi Student Body.", keluh Kai saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, maka dari itu pula. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan dua lowongan kosong di Student Body?", tanya Krystal.

"Entahlah. Ini juga aku masih mencari beberapa anak yang cocok. Ini juga data – datanya masih aku pegang.", jawab Victoria sambil membaca beberapa lembar data – data seluruh siswa – siswi kelas 2.

"Atau kita adakan tes saja?", usul Luna.

"Iya ya, kan itu lebih mudah dari pada kau harus membaca semua data anak satu sekolah, bisa gila kau nanti.", jawab D.O.

"Iya ya. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?", ujar Victoria.

"Sebaiknya kita juga memilih siapa saja yang akan diikutkan ke tes, karena kita juga tidak mungkin mengetes seluruh siswa di sini.", usul Luhan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Luhan hyung.", ujar Lay.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya menyeleksi siswa yang akan di tes?", tanya Krystal pada Luhan.

"Umm, kita kumpulkan semua ketua kelas 2, lalu meminta rekomendasi dari mereka, bagaimana?", usul Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa usulmu selalu saja bagus, Luhan – ssi..", puji Victoria pada Luhan.

"Seleksi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?", tanya Kris yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan diikuti Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Memilih lowongan pengurus yang baru.", jawab Victoria.

"Oh..", jawab Kris.

"Kau ini. Ketua utama, tapi malah nyantai saja. Masa bakti kita tinggal 1 tahun lagi.", ujar Victoria pada Kris.

"Iya, iya..", jawab Kris lalu segera membuka laptopnya.

"Kita kumpulkan ketua kelas sekarang saja.", ujar Luhan lalu melakukan pemanggilan ketua kelas 2.

"Dimohon untuk semua ketua kelas 2 berkumpul di depan ruang OSIS, terima kasih.", ujar Luhan di speaker.

5 minute later...

"Siang semuanya..", sapa Kris pada seluruh ketua kelas 2.

"Siang..", jawab semua ketua kelas 2.

"Aku meminta bantuan kalian. Kalian tuliskan nama – nama siswa maupun siswi terbaik di kelas kalian. Baik terbaik akademiknya maupun terbaik non akademiknya. Nama – nama yang kalian ajukan akan diseleksi untuk mengisi 2 departemen kepengurusan baru.", ujar Victoria.

"Kumpulkan nama – nama itu 1 jam lagi.", ujar Kris.

"Ne.", jawab semua ketua kelas 2.

"Baiklah ada pertanyaan?", tanya Victoria.

"Aniyo.", jawab semua ketua kelas 2.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas.", ujar Kris. Lalu semua ketua kelas 2 membubarkan diri.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Luhan pada Kris.

"Kita tunggu 1 jam lagi.", jawab Kris.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Bukannya 15 menit saja cukup?", protes Chanyeol.

"Anyeonghaseo. Mianhe aku terlambat...", ujar seorang namja saat masuk Student Body's Room.

"Suho hyung!", seru Lay lalu langsung menyambar dan memeluk Suho.

"Yak, Lay lepas aku sesak napas tau..", protes Suho pada Lay.

"Ne, ne hyung. Kapan kau pulang?", tanya Lay.

"Kemarin malam.", jawab Suho.

"Mana oleh – oleh untuk kami? Jalan – jalan ke Bali, nggak ajak – ajak..", ujar Kris pada Suho.

"Hahaha ne Kris, ini apa kalau buka oleh – oleh?", ujar Suho sambil menaikkan tas yang ia tenteng. Langsung saja Suho menuju ke kursi tengah dan membuka tasnya.

"Apa ini, hyung?', tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu kacang Bali. Ini kaos kesukaanmu, Lay.", ujar Suho sambil memberikan sebuah kaos oblong khas Bali.

"Wow, gomawo hyung...", jawab Lay.

"Dasar Chanyeol, sudah tahu kacang pakai tanya..", celetuk D.O

"Oh ya, ini kaos – kaos untuk kalian. Ini yang yeoja, ini yang namja. Kalian pilih sendiri..", ujar Suho. Langsung saja Kris menyambar sebuah kaos berwarna merah.

"Yah, si naga udah main yang merah – merah..", celetuk Kai lalu diikuti tawa seluruh anggota yang ada di situ.

"Oh ya, ini untuk Xiumin. Loh, mana Xiumin?", tanya Suho saat tidak melihat kehadiran Xiumin.

"Ia masih mengikuti ekstra beladiri hyung..", jawab Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kau bolos?", tanya Suho pada Tao.

"Aku tadi bertanding basket, jadi dapat ijin 2 hari tidak masuk ekstra, hari ini karena bertanding dan besok karena disuruh istirahat.", jawab Tao. Mereka semua lalu berebut untuk mengambil camilan dan oleh – oleh yang dibawa Suho. Tak terasa sudah 1 jam berlalu.

"Permisi. Kami mau mengumpulkan data nama – nama yang akan direkomendasikan untuk seleksi..", ujar seorang yeoja ketua kelas 2.1

"Oh ne, kalian kumpulkan semua dari kelas 2.1 sampai 2.12 ke ke Kris.", ujar Victoria. Kris lalu segera menuju ke depan pintu dan mengumpulkan kertas – kertas berisi nama – nama murid terbaik per kelas.

"Masing – masing kelas mengirim 3 nama dari murid terbaik di kelasnya..", ujar Kris. Ia lalu meletakkan kertas itu di meja kerjanya.

"Aku, Victoria, Suho, Krystal dan Luhan akan menyusun daftar nama – nama ini. ", ujar Kris. Victoria, Krystal, Suho dan Luhan lalu bergabung dengan Kris.

"Yang lain, kalian susun beberapa pertanyaan untuk tes nanti. Oh ya, 2 departemen ini akan diisi masing – masing 3 orang.", ujar Kris.

"Pertanyaannya seperti apa, hyung?", tanya Lay.

"Yang paling utama, yaitu niat dan motivasi mereka. Lalu berikan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan 2 departemen baru ini. Sebentar, nah ini, di kertas ini ada rincian mengenai 2 departemen baru itu.", ujar Kris lalu menyerahkan kertas tersebut pad Lay.

"Departemen Seni Modern dan Departemen Pertukaran Budaya. Keren...", celetuk Lay.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai bekerja. Bagilah kalian menjadi 2 kelompok, agar lebih mudah.", ujar Kris.

"Awalnya aku mengira bahwa ketua kita yang dulu, Jaejoong sunbae telah salah memilih Kris menjadi penggantinya. Ternyata aku salah besar..", ujar Victoria.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan main – main seperti dulu lagi ?", jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Iya iya, aku tahu aku salah menilaimu, ketua..", jawab Victoria. Semburat merah di pipi Kris sedikit memerah.

Hari penyeleksian...

"Luhan, kau suruh anak – anak yang ada di daftar yang kemarin untuk berkumpul di aula, kita adakan pengarahan sekarang.", ujar Kris pada Luhan.

"Ne.", jawab Luhan.

"Lay, ikut aku memanggil mereka.", ujar Luhan pada Lay.

"Kenapa tidak pakai speaker saja?", tanya Lay pada Luhan.

"Kau gila? 36 anak dipanggil satu per satu lewat speaker?", seru Luhan.

"Ah iya. Ne, gaja.", jawab Lay lalu bergegas memanggil ke-36 anak tersebut.

Aula

"Uh, Kris gila! Kenapa yang disuruh menata kursi malah yeoja, dan yang mengurusi bagian kantor malah yang namja? Ini kan terbalik..!", keluh Lily.

"Tapi kan Kris oppa benar. Kita disuruh melakukan pekerjaan mereka sedang Kris oppa dan lainnya mengerjakan tugas kita.", ujar Luna.

"Mungkin Kris berfikiran bahwa kita nggak harus handal dalam satu hal saja. Kita dituntut bisa handal, baik pekerjaan namja maupun yeoja.", bela Victoria.

"Tumben eonni membela Kris.", ujar Lily dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Iya, tumben..", jawab Luna.

"Aish, jinjja. Sudah jangan bergosip terus. Bantu Krystal menata meja sana..", seru Victoria lalu kembali menata kursi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.", ujar Krystal.

"Ne, kursinya juga sudah selesai.", jawab Victoria.

"Ayo kita istirahat. Kita lihat bagaimana Kris oppa dan yang lainnya bekerja..", ujar Luna.

Mereka berempat lalu segera menuju ke Student Body's room.

Student Body's Room

Suasana di Student Body's room sangat ramai. Kris dan kawan – kawan sibuk mempersiapkan penyeleksian anggota baru untuk 2 departemen baru Badan Kesiswaan (Student Body). Tentu saja karena ini merupakan kerja mereka yang pertama, sejak dipilihnya Timnya Kris untuk menggantikan Tim milik Jaejoong untuk memegang Badan Kesiswaan. Memang SM AIHS memiliki sistem yang berbeda untuk masalah Badan Kesiswaan atau biasa dikenal OSIS. Badan Kesiswaan diisi oleh 2 tim, yaitu tim anak – anak pilihan dari kelas 1 dan kelas 2. Tim dari kelas 1 akan menggantikan tim kelas 2 ketika tim kelas 2 sudah naik kelas 3, tim kelas 1 naik ke kelas 2 dan tim kelas 1 dipilih kembali. Tapi tim inti untuk Badan Kesiswaan adalah tim kelas 2, sedang tim kelas 1 hanya dididik untuk persiapan menggantikan tim kakak mereka. Jika seandainya Tim kelas 1 yang akan menggantikan dianggap tidak cakap, maka akan diadakan tes ulang untuk anak kelas 1 yang akan naik ke kelas 2. Dan tentu dengan tes untuk tim kelas 1 baru. Sepanjang sejarah Badan Kesiswaan milik SM AIHS, Tim yang diketuai oleh Jaejoong adalah Tim Badan Kesiswaan paling sukses, karena mampu menggelar berbagai macam kegiatan dengan dana yang minim. Sebenarnya, Timnya Kris ini adalah Tim yang santai, bekerja pun mereka ribut terus, namun syukur terpilih karena Jaejoong, percaya dengan jiwa kepemimpinan Kris. Dulu ketuanya Tim mereka selama masih kelas 1 adalah Suho. Namun Suho sekarang hanya menjabat sebagai Ketua III.

"Ini sudah selesai, ge...", ujar Lay pada Kris.

"Ne. Gomawo Lay..", ujar Kris pada Lay.

"Suho hyung, Ayo kita cek apa yeoja – yeoja itu becu...", ujar Lay pada Suho, ia gantungkan karena Victoria, Luna, Krystal dan Lily sudah ada di Student Body's room.

"Waeyo, huh?", seru Victoria pada Lay yang kini pucat pasi. Suho hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"A..a..aniyo, noona.", jawab Lay ketakutan. Victoria ini yeoja yang ditakuti, tapi Kris dan Suho tidak takut dengan Victoria karena mereka bertiga ini sejajar (walau tetap ada ketu nya).

"Kau pikir kami tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan kalian menata kursi dan meja? Justru kami yang mau mengecek apa kalian becus melakukan tugas kami? Kris ini memang ekstrim dan berani merubah budaya...", ujar Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu mereka datang. Pakai rompi kalian lalu kita ke aula.", ujar Kris pada semuanya.

"Ne.", jawab semua kompak.

Aula, briefeng / pengarahan

"Jadi dari 36 orang kandidat ini hanya akan diambil 6 orang untuk mengisi 2 departemen baru. Departemen baru ini adalah Departemen Seni Modern dan Departemen Pertukaran Budaya. Kalian silahkan pilih Departemen mana yang kalian inginkan untuk mengikuti tes. Untuk Departemen Seni Modern silahkan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan meja saya, sedang untuk yang Departemen Pertukaran Budaya silahkan duduk di kursi sebelah kiri meja saya.", jelas Kris saat pengarahan. Lalu terlihat beberapa anak bergeser tempat duduknya sesuai Departemen yang mereka inginkan.

"Baiklah, sudah siap?", tanya Suho.

"Ne.", jawab semua peserta kompak.

"Untuk tes tahap pertama, kalian harus mengerjakan 5 soal yang akan dibagikan oleh Lay untuk Seni Modern dan Kai untuk Pertukaran Budaya. Kalian bisa mulai sekarang.", ujar Suho lalu mengisyaratkan Kai dan Lay agar membagikan kertas soal.

"Ingat, 5 soal harus selesai dalam 10 menit. Jawaban pertanyaan itu berasal dari otak dan hati kalian.", seru Lay pada seluruh peserta.

10 menit kemudian...

"Waktu kalian habis. Silahkan kumpulkan pada meja panitia masing – masing.", ujar Suho pada seluruh peserta.

"Kalian bisa istirahat 20 menit, jam 09.20 kalian harus kembali kesini, untuk pengumuman siapa yang lolos. Untuk seleksi tahap pertama, dari jumlah kalian 36 hanya akan diambil 20.", ujar Kris yang menghasilkan suara "Ha!?" di aula. Setelah itu, mereka semua keluar.

"Aku harap ada yeoja, aku bosan dengan kalian para namja, cerewet.", keluh Luna.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu.", balas Luhan pada Luna.

"Ini salah para yeoja juga. Kenapa kalian cerdas – cerdas? Makanya kalian sering di kirim ke sekolah lain. Anggota tim kita dari 8 yeoja, kini hanya tersisa 4 orang. 4 lainnya masih tugas. Padahal ini awal semester, gila...", keluh Lay.

"Aish, jinjja. Jangan bertengkar. Kriterianya adalah, siswa yang niatnya yakin, minatnya ada, dan yang mempunyai ketertarikan pada departemen tersebut.", ujar Kris pada seluruh anggota Student Body.

"Ne. Mari bekerja.", ujar seluruh anggota Student Body.

20 menit kemudian...

"Baiklah kita umumkan ke – 20 calon yang lolos. Yang tidak lolos, silahkan keluar. Tapi jangan berkecil hati dulu, setelah ini akan ada tes ulang, namun kalian harus memilih departemen yang sebaliknya dari yang kalian pilih tadi, arraseo?", tanya Kris.

"Ne." Jawab seluruh siswa.

~Skip~

"Baiklah, untuk 20 orang ini akan kami adakan seleksi tahap 2, dan ini tahap terakhir. Kalian harus benar – benar cakap dalam tes ini atau kalian akan digantikan oleh peserta yang dites ulang. Peserta yang dites ulang akan dijadikan cadangan kalian, dan mereka juga akan bekerja di Divisi Grup 2, melanjutkan Divisi grup 2 milik Jaejoong sunbae. Tes ini adalah tes lisan, jadi jawab sesuai dengan jawaban hati anda. Arra?", ujar Kris.

"Ne.", jawab seluruh peserta.

"Tes akan dimulai dari meja Xiumin, lalu ke Kai, begitu seterusnya sampai ke meja D.O. Namun lewati meja saya, Victoria dan Suho. Baiklah, bisa dimulai sekarang.", ujar Kris.

"Ne, gomawao Kris hyung. Untuk yang pertama, Shin Ji Hyun dari kelas 2.1..", panggil Xiumin.

2 jam kemudian...

"Bagaimana tesnya? Mengerikan kah?", tanya Victoria.

"Ne.", jawab seluruh peserta.

"Akan kami langsung umumkan yang terpilih, karena 6 siswa kelas 2 yang memenuhi kriteria sudah terlihat dari jawaban kalian tadi.", ujar Kris. Terlihat pula wajah tegang dari 20 peserta yang tersisa.

"Oh Sehun dan Oh Jihun dari kelas 2.1. Silahkan berdiri di kanan meja saya.", ujar Suho.

"Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2.3.", ujar Victoria.

"Jang Mi Rae dari kelas 2.4.", ujar Kris.

"Dan juga Xing Jia Ling dari kelas 2.6 dan Sung Sae Min dari kelas 2.10.", ujar Kris. Lalu 6 anak yang dipanggil itupun maju ke depan.

"Baiklah, ini dia ke – 6 anak yang terpilih untuk bergabung dengan kami di Tim Utama Student Body. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas untuk menunggu hasil dari pemilihan anggota Tim Divisi 2.", ujar Suho. Mereka semua lalu kembali ke kelas, kecuali 6 orang tadi.

"Chukkaeyo, kalian lolos. Welcome to our team..", ujar Luhan menyelamat datangi keenam orang tadi.

"Ne, gamsahamnida.", ujar anggota baru.

"Bicaralah dengan bahasa biasa, tidak usah terlalu formal.", keluh Lay.

"Ayo Kalian ke Student Body's Room sekarang.", ujar Kris. Mereka semua lalu menuju ke Student Body's Room.

Student Body's Room

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah perombakan jabatan di Tim Utama. Uhm, kita juga belum punya nama untuk tim kita.", keluh Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau nama Tim Utama ini START? Singkatan dari Star dan Art..", usul Ji Hun.

"Usulanmu bagus juga Ji Hun – ah, bagaimana Kris?", tanya Victoria pada Kris.

"Ne, aku setuju. Kalian semua, siapa yang setuju nama tim kita START?", tanya Kris pada saeluruh anggota Student Body. Langsung saja semua mengangkat tangan.

"Aku setuju karena unsur dari kita semua adalah anak bintang sekolah dan anak seni. Aku suka itu..", alasan Lay menyetujui nama START, yang di setujui oleh yang lain.

"Oh ya, walaupun kalian diseleksi untuk dua departemen baru, bukan berarti kalian akan masuk ke 2 departemen itu. Kalian akan kami masukkan sesuai minat kalian. Arra?", tanya Kris pada anggota baru mereka.

"Ne.", jawab mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Tim Divisi 2?", tanya Victoria.

"Kita selesaikan setelah ini..", jawab Kris santai.

"Kau kumat lagi, terlalu santai...", gumam Victoria dengan suara yang lirih.

"Baiklah ayo kita susun...", ujar Kris memulai kerja mereka menyusun jabatan baru...

2 jam 30 menit 20 detik kemudian...

Mereka sudah selesai menyusun. Tampak muka puas dari mereka.

"Min Min kita masukkan sekarang. Jika nanti, kita pasti akan merombak ulang.", ujar Kris.

"Biarlah dia di Departemen Bakti Sosial dan Pengabdian Masyarakat, Min Min yang paling semangat diajak baksos. Hari gini pula, masih aja sakit. Sakit hati...", ujar Luna.

"Baiklah, ini dia hasil susunan pengurus...", ujar Kris.

**Susunan Pengurus Badan Kesiswaan**

**SM Academy International High School**

**Th. 2013/2014**

Ketua :

1. Kris

2. Victoria

3. Suho

Sekertaris :

1. Lily

2. Tao

Bendahara :

1. Luna

2. Chanyeol

**Departemen**

****1. Departemen I : Olahraga dan Kesenian

a. Kai

b. Chen

c. Xiumin

2. Departemen II : Teknologi dan Bahasa Asing

a. Luhan

b. Sehun

c. Ji Hun

3. Departemen III : Pertukaran Pelajar

a. Lay

b. D.O

c. Krystal

4. Departemen IV : Seni Modern

a. Baekhyun

b. Ae Rin

c. Jiry

5. Departemen V : Bakti Sosial dan Pengabdian masyarakat

a. Jia Ling

b. Min Min

c. Min Ji

6. Departemen VI : Pertukaran Budaya

a. Shi Mi

b. Mi Ray

c. Jia

( Untuk bagan Divisi 2 nya nggak usah ya... )

"Ayo istirahat, kalian pasti capek. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir? Mumpung aku ada rejeki..", ujar Kris lalu disambut oleh sorak semua anggota Student Body.

"Ayo, makan gratis..."

Keesokan harinya...

"Anyeong semuanya..", sapa Kris.

"Ne.", jawab semua anggota Student Body.

"Kita belum bisa memulai kegiatan resmi, karena anggota kita belum lengkap...", keluh Kris.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja, ya biar Sehun, Ji Hun, Baekhyun. Mi Ray, Shi Mi dan Jia Ling lebih akrab dengan kita, setuju?", usul Luhan.

"Ne. Aku setuju.", jawab Luna. Mereka lalu memulai obrolan mereka. Mulai memperkenalkan diri, menjelaskan personality masing – masing dan sebagainya. Sehun dkk sudah mulai akrab dengan anggota lama Student Body.

2 jam 40 menit kemudian...

"Kita sudah mulai akrab ya...", celetuk Kai.

"Ne, benar. Usul Luhan selalu daebakk...", puji Lay sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kapan yeoja – yeoja itu kembali?", tanya Kris.

"Masih 1 minggu lagi..", jawab Suho.

"Humm, berarti aktivitas kita resmi dimulai baru minggu depan, bertepatan dengan mulainya pelajaran baru. Tak apa. Oh ya, Suho. Bagaimana dengan Tim Sekunder (Tim Kelas 1)?", tanya Kris pada Suho.

"Jung sonsaengnim bilang kalau Tim Sekunder masih kekurangan 3 anggota, karena 3 anggota yang sudah terpilih itu tadi mundur, karena ketidak sanggupan mereka.", jawab Suho.

"Aku tak yakin dengan Tim Sekunder, memang..", ujar Victoria.

"Aku dengar, anak – anak Tim Sekunder dipilih bukan berdasarkan kemampuan, tapi kemauan. Aku juga tak yakin dengan mereka.", ujar Suho. Semua juga menyetujuinya.

"Atau kita meminta ijin untuk membuat Tim Sekunder 2? Ya hanya untuk jaga – jaga saja..", usul Kris.

"Itu adalah kegiatan resmi, Kris. Kita baru bisa mulai minggu depan. Dan pastinya minggu depan kita pasti sibuk sekali..", protes Victoria pada Kris.

"Ah iya. Mian mian..", sesal Kris.

"Lalu kita ngapain? Masa hanya nganggur tanpa kerjaan?", keluh Chanyeol.

"Ya kita kumpul – kumpul saja seperti ini. Yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah merubah tim kita. Tim kita tak pernah akur kan?", usul Luhan.

"Iya ya. Luhan, kenapa kau ini cerdas sekali, ha..?", puji Kai pada Luhan.

"Ah biasa saja...", jawab Luhan malu – malu yang membuahkan tawa semua orang.

"Ah, mianhe. Bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi?", tanya Ji Hun.

"Tentu Ji Hun. Kau masih malu – malu. Santai saja.", jawab Victoria.

"Ne, unni. Gomawo.", jawab Ji Hun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Terlihat Luhan memandang Ji Hun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sehun menyadarinya.

"Yaa, Luhan hyung...", panggil Sehun pada Luhan dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ne. Waeyo?", tanya Luhan dengan suara berbisik pula.

"Kenapa kau menatap Ji Hun seperti itu?", tanya Sehun berbisik.

"Me..menatap bagaimana, ma..maksudmu?", tanya Luhan balik dengan gugupnya.

"Caramu memandangnya berbeda..", jawab Sehun lalu menyeringai.

"Awas kau, Sehun..", ancam Luhan sambil memberikan deathglarenya pada Sehun. Sehun yang di deathglare hanya cengengesan, dengan suara yang pelan tentunya.

To Be Continued

Gak jelas ya? Hihihi, maklum ya, saya masih amatiran. FF saya aja yang baca paling temen sekelas. Aku tunggu reviewnya ya, satu review darimu berarti banyak buatku.


End file.
